


What She Couldn't See

by ToManyLetters



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyLetters/pseuds/ToManyLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph may be blind, but through Earthbending she can see through feeling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Couldn't See

Aang grumbled as, once again, his training with Toph began to get to him. Despite his now basic proficiency in Earthbending, he found it nearly impossible to defend himself adequately against the Master before him. She couldn't see him; she was blind, and yet, she could sense his every move, as though she could read his every thought.

Her dark hair waved in the sandy breeze; the sun lit her face, bringing out the hint of redness in her cheeks. The abundance of sunlight had brightened her visage and showed-off her every feature. She was smiling – an action of hers that always brought with an uncomfortable mix of emotions for Aang. On the one side, it was a remarkable expression of her beauty, on the other, it was her signature for a healthy dose of mischievousness. Her had no intention on letting her have the edge this time.

Air gathered at his feet; complete silence was all that surrounded them. In an instant, the transparent orb lifted him from the ground, and out of her sense of feeling. Her eyes widened – she knew something was amiss, but stood still, simply gazing off to nowhere. Surely she knew?

Slowly and quietly, Aang floated behind the girl set on his defeat. She stood still, as if waiting for some movement on the ground, anticipating some spectacular feat of Earthbending. Rather than cast her toward the ground, he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged her. She grumbled.

"Aang," she whined, "that's not Bending."

"My arms are bent," Aang said sarcastically. Though she tried to resist, Toph chuckled. She let herself relax against him for a while, then turned around.

Toph couldn't see his smile, couldn't see the look in his eyes, couldn't see his head dip downward to hers. What she could see, however, was his heart racing as his lips drew nearer to hers – her heart climbed through her chest and up to her throat. She could see, with every nerve in her body, his lips grace hers, an electricity surged through her being. As she let her lips brush gently against his, Aang suddenly realised that she had been waiting. She had seen exactly the moment they now shared. What she couldn't see, though, was just how happy the Avatar truly was as his hand held hers.


End file.
